


Math Binder

by PlayerOneMell



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Asking Out, DONT GO OUT WITH CHRISTIIIINE, F/M, Fluff, Heartache, LOVE HIM JEREMY, M/M, Michael is a smart boy, Michael's Math Binder, Trig - Freeform, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneMell/pseuds/PlayerOneMell
Summary: Jeremy falls behind in school because of the squip. After it's removed Michael tutors him. Michael is a smart guy, but as Jeremy discovers, Michael's also super adorkable. Jeremy finally finds what he was really looking for.Literally, the cheesiest ending.





	Math Binder

After having the SQUIP, Jeremy Heere seemed to have fallen behind in school. He is lucky that his best friend, Michael Mell, is sort of a super genius. Michael had saved his life, and now Michael is going to save his grades.

“I don't get it, you have a pretty decent grade on this.” Michael sighs.  
“Well, that was the SQUIP. I don't remember learning any of this! At all.”   
“Must be in the Processor of the pill.”   
“How do you know that?” Jeremy asks quickly.   
“I told you, I do my research.” Michael smiles.

Jeremy smiles, and it melts Michael's heart. Ever since Michael discovered his sexuality, he has had a crush on Jeremy. Jeremy is currently with Christine, and so Michael's heart is aching more than ever. He has learned to hide his feelings well. 

“So, trigonometry.” Jeremy sighs.  
“Course I took last year!” Michael laughs. “Sorry, sorry. You're just missing factoring and categorical probability.”  
“I don't know what that means.”   
“It means not quantitative probability.”

Michael was always slightly ahead of Jeremy in math, and that's really coming in handy in this situation. Sure, Jeremy missed out on other classes, but Jeremy always struggles with math the most. 

“Michael, I can't factor this.”  
“Did you go through the steps?” Michael asks, raising an eyebrow.   
“No.”  
“Okay, ready? Checklist this with me. GCF?” Michael looks at the paper.  
“Nope.”  
“How many terms?”   
“Three.” Jeremy looks at Michael.   
“Can you use borrow payback?”   
“Absolutely not.” Jeremy shakes his head.  
“Quadratic formula, use it.”   
“Okay…”  
“You used it in algebra. X is equal to negative b? Remembering this?”   
“Yes?” Jeremy phrases it as a question.

Michael sighs. Jeremy has only been in school for a week. Michael doesn't want to strain Jeremy's head, but he has to learn this before he flunks out of high school. So Michael and Jeremy hang out everyday, except Friday. So Michael enjoys everyday until Friday.

“So what's up?” Michael asks packing up his backpack. “Why not tomorrow?”  
“I have a date.”   
“Oh.” Michael comments trying not to sound hurt. “Christine, huh?”   
“Yeah.” Jeremy says happily.

Of course, Michael feels the jealously rise inside of him. Why did Jeremy have to totally be in love with Christine Canigula? It just doesn’t seem fair. Michael has loved Jeremy for longer, and known him for longer? Why does this have to be Christine? 

“Have fun.” Michael smiles.   
“Um Michael, this is kind of scary isn’t it? I mean, I’m kind of…” Jeremy starts gesturing with his hands.

Michael thinks Jeremy is extra adorable when he is flustered. Michael smiles and chuckles a little bit. Michael sits down on his bean bag next to Jeremy. 

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Michael asks. 

There it is, one of the nicknames that Michael has given Jeremy over the twelve, almost thirteen, years of their friendship. Jeremy never seemed to deny them. 

“What if this goes horribly wrong? I’ve never really gone an official date before, much less get someone to agree to have a date with me.”  
“So you’re a little shaken?”  
“You could say that.”   
“Jer, you are really good around the people you care about. You don’t have to be nervous around Christine. Alright, player two?”

Michael feels his heart slowly breaking with his soulmate dating someone else. Why can’t Jeremy love Michael? Michael feels the outline of his heart begin to sting. 

“Yeah, player one.”  
“Let me know how it goes. Just text me or something?”  
“If I get the chance.”  
“Alright.” Michael grabs his bag. “See ya Monday.” 

Michael doesn’t receive a text from Jeremy, all weekend. Michael assumes that it must be good news. He can see the good news with Christine and Jeremy walking around school together holding hands. 

What is Michael left with? His Math Binder. Michael keeps a low profile and ignores Christine and Jeremy as much as he can for the sake of his aching heart. He continues to tutor Jeremy in math. 

“That’s good Jer, you’re getting better at factoring.” Michael comments.   
“Thanks Micah.”

Michael blushes at the nickname. Jeremy hasn’t called him that since they were little kids. Michael hides the blush, and thanks that blush doesn’t show up on his face too much. The only red that's visible on him is his hoodie.

As time goes on, Michael hides his feelings more and more. He eventually just ends up drawing hearts with his and Jeremy’s names or initials or last names in his math binder. Jeremy doesn’t even catch onto the drawings because of how oblivious he is. Not even when he breaks up with Christine does he notice Michael's behavior.

Michael doesn’t even seem to notice the break up with Christine. Michael has kept his head low for so long now, that he doesn’t noticing the flirting that Jeremy seems to do with him. Jeremy still hasn’t realized that Michael likes him either. Until one day…

“I’m still not sure I get the whole thousands table idea. Can I see your binder?”  
“Jer, it’s a really simple concept I can just explain it to you.”  
“I do better looking at notes.”  
“I disagree.” Michael lies. 

Michael would do anything to protect this math binder of his. He can’t let Jeremy know that he’s totally in love with him! That's ridiculous and might scare Jeremy away. At least, that’s what Michael thinks. 

“Why can’t I just see your binder?”  
“Cause it’s easier to explain!” Michael protests.   
“Come on Micah, you know I do better when I see your notes! Just let me see them!”  
“No way.”  
“Why not?” Jeremy asks frustrated and confused.   
“Cause it’s my binder. Can’t you respect my privacy?”  
“Michael, we have known each other since we were four!”  
“And?”  
“Let me see it!”

The bickering goes on between the two until Jeremy manages knocking the binder out of Michael’s hands. Papers going flying everywhere. Jeremy grabs one first, which is the correct notes he’s looking for. 

“Sorry.” Jeremy smiles.  
“It’s okay.” Michael grins nervously.

Then Jeremy’s eyes land on the binder. All the hearts and the drawings. Michael’s cursive and hand writing is all very pretty. Jeremy’s shocked it isn’t smudged because Michael’s left handed and all. 

“Michael, what is this?”  
“Nothing.” Michael comments quickly, he’s rather embarrassed. 

Jeremy looks at it all and smiles. He broke up with Christine because he realized his feelings for Michael. Now he knows he has truly done the right thing. 

“Michael, is this really how you feel?”

Michael, who’s super embarrassed, nods his head. Jeremy cracks a smile and drops the binder completely. Jeremy wraps his arms around Michael, he looks up at him. Michael looks down to see the grinning pale boy in his arms. 

“What’s going on?”  
“You love me?”  
“For all of my life.” Michael confesses nervously. 

Jeremy leans up and kisses Michael sweetly. Michael smiles against Jeremy’s lips on reflex. He doesn’t really mean for it to happen. 

“I love you too.” Jeremy admits, leaning his head to Michael’s chest.

Michael smiles happily and kisses Jeremy’s head. He couldn't be happier right now, but then something hits Michael over the head. 

“What about Christine?”  
“Broke up with her weeks ago. Didn’t you notice?”  
“I couldn’t exactly watch you guy together….ya know, cause I love you.”  
“Wow.” Jeremy blushes. “I didn’t even realize.”  
“I kept it hidden. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay.”

Jeremy buries his face in Michael hoodie as Michael pulls him closer. Michael has longed to be this close to Jeremy his entire life. This is like a dream come true for Michael. 

“So…can we like…date now?” Michael asks nervously. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”  
“It would be my pleasure.” Jeremy grins wider somehow, looking up at Michael.   
“The pleasure is all mine.”

That’s the story of how Michael Mell and Jeremy Heere got together. A math binder. Maybe math class isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
